It Started With an Ice Cream
by Natacchi
Summary: Mereka bertemu di taman, sang bocah dan si penjual es krim. —COMPLETED! My first N.S fic, dedicated to NaruSasu Day 2010. Judul aneh, Shouta NaruchibiSasu, Shounen-ai, AU, sedikit bumbu OOC. RnR if you don't mind, and happy N.S Day, guys!
1. Chapter 1: When He Meets Him

=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**IT STARTED WITH AN ICE CREAM**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

IT STARTED WITH AN ICE CREAM © Uchiha Nata-chan

**Pairing(s):**

NaruchibiSasu in this chapter. :D

**Genre:**

Romance/General

**Rated:**

Untuk chapter ini, K+ dulu. :3

**Warnings:**

Shounen-Ai, _Shouta, Pedofilia_ (mungkin?), Alternate Universe, dan sedikit OOC, saia rasa. Judul ngga nyambung sama cerita (maafkan kebodohan saia dalam menentukan judul). My first N.S fanfic, dedicated to NaruSasu Day.

**See the warnings? I've told you before! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN DON'T READ IT!** It's my turn to unleash my imagination, okay..!

**ENJOY IT!**

.

**CHAPTER ****1 – When He Meets Him**

.

Sore yang indah, langit teduh menenangkan setiap jiwa yang memandanginya. Di sebuah pemukiman elit Konoha, tampaklah sebuah taman asri—yang memang dimaksudkan untuk sekedar melepas penat dengan hewan peliharaan atau jalan santai di sore hari.

Sayang, suasana sore yang nyaman ini tak membuat keadaan taman yang biasanya memang sepi menjadi lebih ramai. Mungkin orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar taman ini tak pernah punya waktu, untuk sekedar menemani anak-anaknya bermain ayunan atau permainan yang lainnya.

Di bagian pinggir taman, tampak sebuah mobil van mini memarkirkan diri di sana. Mobil itu sepertinya adalah sebuah mobil penjaja es krim—tampak jelas dari sisi kiri mobil yang berbentuk seperti kedai mini, juga dari sederet kursi dan meja-meja kecil di dekatnya. Di sisi atas mobil—atau kedai—tersebut, terdapat spanduk mungil yang bertuliskan 'Rasengan Ice Cream'. Sepertinya itu adalah nama kedainya.

Di dalam kedai mini itu, terlihat seorang remaja sedang berdiri sambil memandang keadaan sekeliling dengan pandangan bosan. Pemuda itu berambut pirang cerah, matanya yang seperti safir memancarkan kebosanan tak terhingga. Badannya lumayan tinggi dan berisi—sepertinya umurnya tak lebih dari 20 tahun. Ia mengenakan celemek mini di pinggangnya, tapi hal itu tak mengurangi ketampanan di wajah _tan_-nya.

"_Another boring day_~" gumam pemuda itu sambil menghela napas pelan. Dari _name tag_ yang dipakainya, sepertinya nama pemuda pirang ini adalah Naruto.

Naruto merasa bosan memandangi ayunan atau kotak pasir yang hampir selalu kosong di taman ini. Akhirnya ia memilih menatap jam tangan beraksen oranye yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya.

"Ah, sudah jam 5 sore, sebaiknya aku pulang," gumam pemuda bermata biru itu, lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju ke beberapa kursi dan meja bulat rendah di depan mobil—hendak membereskan kedai mininya.

Saat ia tengah membereskan kedainya, ia mendengar suara 'gedebuk' pelan di dekatnya. Penasaran, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati seorang bocah berambut hitam sedang terduduk di tanah sambil memegangi lututnya yang berdarah.

Naruto—yang pada dasarnya memiliki jiwa menolong—datang menghampiri bocah yang sedang menunduk itu dengan tatapan iba. Setelah sampai di hadapan anak berambut _raven_ itu, ia berjongkok dan tersenyum, "Hei, kakimu tak apa-apa?"

Merasa dipanggil, anak laki-laki itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dengan mata hitam kelamnya yang tengah berkaca-kaca, seperti sedang menahan tangis.

_Sapphire_ bertemu _onyx_.

"..." Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, terpesona dengan mata bocah yang tengah menatapnya. '_Sungguh mata yang indah_,' batin Naruto tanpa sadar, terjerat dalam pesona yang seolah menyedotnya ke dalam kegelapan tak berdasar itu.

"..." Sasuke—nama bocah itu—ikut terdiam sambil menatap mata orang asing di hadapannya. Meski ia baru berumur 6 tahun, tapi ia merasakan sebuah gejolak aneh saat menatap mata seindah biru langit itu. Ia seperti terhipnotis oleh keindahan bola langit di hadapannya.

"...Kau tak apa-apa? Sakit ya?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum bersahabat—ia sudah berhasil lepas dari perangkap keindahan di depan matanya. Ia pun menyeka air mata milik sang bocah yang bergulir pelan dengan ibu jarinya, membuat si bocah tersentak kecil dan memasang sikap waspada.

"Hei, hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran sambil berusaha menyentuh bocah itu. Tapi Sasuke dengan gesit mengelak dari pegangan tangan Naruto, lalu berdiri dan berlari dengan tertatih-tatih. Kabur, itulah yang ingin dilakukannya.

Sayang, kini Sasuke terjatuh—lagi—di tengah usahanya berlari, mungkin karena lutut kecilnya tak sanggup berlari dalam keadaan terluka. Ia seperti akan menangis lagi, tapi bocah itu langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sejenak, tak ingin air matanya keluar.

'_Aku tidak boleh menangis! Hanya anak perempuan yang menangis karena hal seperti ini,_' batin Sasuke sambil memegangi lututnya yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah. Tak menggubris rasa sakit yang menyerang lututnya, ia berusaha bangkit lagi agar bisa pergi dari sini. Sayang, usahanya gagal. Tapi ia tetap tak menyerah.

"Dasar bodoh, jangan berlari saat lututmu terluka," gerutu Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih berusaha berdiri—namun tak berhasil—itu. Bocah berambut hitam itu pun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Naruto tajam, diabaikannya rasa kagum terhadap mata indah sang pemuda pirang itu.

"Hei Teme, jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku ini ingin menolongmu, tahu," Naruto yang tidak tahan dengan tatapan Sasuke sedikit mengeluarkan umpatan sambil berjongkok di hadapan bocah bermata _onyx_ itu.

"...Jauh-jauh dariku, Dobe," ucap Sasuke—yang masih memberikan tatapan tajam andalannya pada Naruto. '_Aniki bilang, tak boleh percaya dengan orang asing, sebaik apapun dia padamu,'_ Sasuke mengingat-ingat perkataan sang kakak di dalam otak jeniusnya.

"Heh, bocah! Kau kurang ajar sekali! Apa orangtuamu tak mengajarimu sopan santun?" seru Naruto sambil menjitak kepala bocah di hadapannya kesal. Sasuke hanya mengaduh kecil, lalu menunduk dan tidak mendongak lagi.

Naruto—yang jadi sedikit cemas—berusaha mengintip wajah Sasuke yang masih saja menunduk. Karena tak berhasil, ia pun mengangkat kepala bocah itu pelan, dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menahan tangis.

"He-hei Teme, kau tak apa-apa? Maaf, jangan menangis..." bujuk Naruto panik saat dilihatnya mata Sasuke yang berkaca-kaca.

"I-ini bukan air mata! Aku cuma kelilipan... Aku tidak menangis... Hiks... Huweee..." Sasuke mencoba membantah, tapi isakannya malah keluar semakin keras.

"Itu namanya sudah menangis... Aduh... Nii-chan beri permen, tapi jangan menangis lagi ya?" ucap Naruto panik sambil merogoh kantung celananya—mencari-cari bungkusan permen. Tangannya yang meraba-raba dengan panik akhirnya menemukan 3 bungkus permen di saku kirinya. Segera dikeluarkannya makanan manis itu untuk diberikan pada sang bocah.

"Ini permennya, jangan menangis lagi ya? Nii-chan minta maaf sudah menjitakmu..." sahut Naruto sambil menyodorkan tangannya yang berisi permen.

"..." Sasuke menghentikan isak tangisnya, kemudian menatap tangan _tan_ Naruto yang menyodorkan permen ke arahnya. "...Aku tidak mau," gumamnya pelan.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" tanya Naruto bingung. Ia pun mengambil salah satu permen di tangannya dan mulai mengamati bungkus kecil permen itu, "Hm... Rasa jeruk. Kau tak suka jeruk?"

Sasuke diam. Ia hanya menggosokkan punggung tangannya yang mungil pada mata _onyx_-nya dan berucap, "Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau rayu dengan permen, Dobe."

"Apa? Kau masih memanggilku 'Dobe'? Kurang ajar sekali kau, Teme! Ayo panggil aku 'Nii-chan'!" seru Naruto sambil memberikan satu lagi jitakan di kepala hitam Sasuke.

"Ugh... Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu begitu?" protes Sasuke sambil memberikan _death glare_ khasnya—yang tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Jelas karena aku _jauh lebih tua_ daripada kau, Teme," sahut Naruto—nadanya sedikit terdengar bangga. "Ayo, panggil aku 'Nii-chan'!" perintah Naruto lagi.

"..."

"Teme~ Jangan harap kau bisa pulang jika tidak menuruti kata-kataku~"

"...Nii-chan," samar-samar Naruto mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut mungil Sasuke yang sedang menunduk. Bibirnya pun mulai melengkungkan senyum bahagia—bangga karena bisa mengalahkan bocah sok di hadapannya.

"Anak pintar," ucap Naruto sambil menepuk kepala hitam Sasuke lembut. Pemuda pirang itu pun meletakkan 3 permen tadi di pangkuan Sasuke, lalu berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kedai mininya. "Kurasa aku menyimpan kotak P3K di sana," gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Saat berbalik untuk bicara pada sang bocah, Naruto terkejut saat melihat Sasuke sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia pun segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke saat dilihatnya bocah berambut _raven_ itu limbung dan hampir terjatuh, kemudian memegang lengannya erat, "Jangan sok kuat, Baka."

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto kesal, kemudian menghentakkan tangan _tan_ Naruto di lengan kurusnya, "Lepaskan. Aku mau pulang."

"Sudah kubilang jangan bersikap sok, Teme," balas Naruto sebal sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya. "Cepat naik ke punggungku, lututmu akan kuobati," sahut Naruto lagi sambil berjongkok, menghadapkan punggungnya pada Sasuke yang terdiam.

"..."

"Cepat naik! Atau kau mau aku menggendongmu seperti pengantin?" ancam Naruto sedikit kesal. Akhirnya ia merasakan sang bocah perlahan naik ke atas punggungnya. Naruto tersenyum, ia pun berdiri saat dirasakannya Sasuke sudah merasa nyaman di punggungnya, lalu berjalan ke arah mobil van yang merangkap kedai milik kakeknya tersebut.

Tak lama, Naruto beserta Sasuke di punggungnya sampai di dekat van. Si pemuda pirang pun segera menurunkan sang bocah, lalu berlari masuk ke kedai untuk mengambil kotak P3K. Saat ia kembali tak lama kemudian, tangannya sudah terisi oleh sebuah kotak putih yang berisi obat-obatan.

"Kemarilah, Teme," panggil Naruto sambil duduk di sebuah kursi milik kedai mininya. Sasuke yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya pun mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arah si pemuda. Setelah ia sampai, Naruto segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Sasuke untuk didudukkan di kursi di hadapannya, lalu berjongkok di hadapan lutut mungil Sasuke dan mulai mengobatinya.

"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati kalau berjalan, Teme," gumam Naruto sambil mengobati luka Sasuke dengan telaten. Sang bocah hanya terdiam, ia menatap kepala pirang Naruto yang sedang menunduk di hadapannya. Wajahnya datar, tak tampak ekspresi apapun di sana.

Hening menyelimuti suasana di sana, sampai seruan kecil Naruto terdengar. "Nah, sudah selesai!" seru si pemuda pirang sambil berdiri. "Hei Teme, kau mau es krim? Akan kutraktir…" ucap Naruto kemudian sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Si bocah _raven_ hanya memandangi lututnya yang sudah terbalut kain dengan rapi, lalu berdiri dan menatap Naruto. "...Aku tak suka es krim, aku tak suka makanan manis," gumam Sasuke pelan. Lalu ia pun berbalik dan berjalan—namun sebuah tangan _tan_ menariknya sehingga ia terpaksa berbalik dan kembali berhadapan dengan sang pemuda pirang.

"Begitukah perilakumu terhadap orang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu, heh?" ucap Naruto sinis sambil memicingkan matanya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat alis—bingung.

"Sudahlah, aku akan mentraktirmu es krim, jadi jangan memandangku seperti itu," ucap Naruto kemudian. "Dan tidak ada bantahan," tambah Naruto saat ia melihat mulut Sasuke yang sudah akan terbuka—siap melayangkan protes. Sasuke pun kembali menutup mulutnya rapat, sementara sang pemuda menarik si bocah untuk duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Duduk yang manis di sini dan tunggu aku kembali membawa es krim spesial untukmu," sahut Naruto sambil menepuk kepala Sasuke, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kedai untuk menyiapkan suguhan bagi sang bocah.

Sasuke terdiam, merenungi apa saja yang telah terjadi di sore yang aneh ini. Ia lalu memegang kepalanya yang baru saja ditepuk oleh si pemuda, dan tiba-tiba semburat merah tipis mulai merambat di wajahnya.

'_Tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan, tidak mungkin!'_ batin Sasuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tingkah anehnya pun mendapat perhatian dari Naruto yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa sebuah nampan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?" tanya Naruto heran sambil meletakkan semangkuk es krim di hadapan Sasuke. Sang bocah _raven_ tak menjawab—ia sibuk memperhatikan es krim di hadapannya, sementara Naruto memilih duduk di kursi di hadapan sang bocah.

"…Oh, tenang saja, itu es krim rasa kopi, tidak terlalu manis," sahut Naruto setelah mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke. "Nah, ayo dimakan!" serunya kemudian sambil menyendok es krim itu dan menghadapkannya tepat di depan mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke secara perlahan membuka mulutnya untuk mempersilakan es krim tersebut masuk ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Setelah yakin bahwa makanan tersebut cocok di lidahnya, ia segera mengambil sendok di tangan Naruto, lalu menyendokkannya ke dalam mulut berulang-ulang, hingga mangkuk es krimnya kosong dan tak bersisa.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan betapa lahapnya Sasuke memakan es krim asli kreasinya sendiri tersebut, dan hal ini membuat bibirnya tak dapat berhenti melengkungkan senyum senang.

"…" Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, sedikit merasa malu dengan tingkahnya barusan. Jarang ia bisa lupa tata krama saat makan, biasanya di rumah ia tak pernah makan dengan bersemangat seperti tadi.

"Kau terlalu brutal memakan es krim itu, Teme," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum geli. Ia pun merogoh saku celananya, dan sebuah sapu tangan putih bersih muncul dari saku tersebut. Sang pemuda pirang lalu mengelap bibir Sasuke perlahan sambil tersenyum lembut.

Lagi, tanpa sadar semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi porselen Sasuke. Ia tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh ibunya sendiri. Itu karena sang ibu meninggal saat melahirkannya, sementara sang ayah yang merupakan pengusaha super sibuk tak pernah meluangkan waktunya untuk keluarga. Hanya sang kakak yang terkadang ada di sisinya, tapi itupun tak sering. Sang kakak yang kini berumur 20 tahun juga sudah mulai sibuk bekerja.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang, Teme?" tawar Naruto setelah ia selesai mengelap bibir mungil Sasuke. Si bocah terdiam, ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar—meski pipinya masih sedikit bersemu merah.

"…Tidak usah," gumam Sasuke pelan. Ia pun berdiri, lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Naruto. Si pemuda yang baru saja ikut berdiri dan hendak menahan Sasuke, tak jadi melakukan niat itu saat sang bocah berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatapnya.

"…" Sasuke menatap mata safir Naruto dengan bimbang, sementara si pemuda pirang hanya membalas tatapan itu bingung. Setelah pergolakan batin yang kuat, akhirnya Sasuke pun menarik napas panjang.

"Besok aku akan datang lagi!" teriak sang bocah kencang memekakkan telinga, memaksa Naruto menutup telinganya secara spontan. Sasuke pun segera berlari sekuat tenaga setelahnya—membuat Naruto bingung sebingung-bingungnya dengan tingkah aneh anak berambut hitam itu.

"Yah, sudahlah, setidaknya aku sudah mendapat satu pelanggan tetap," gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. Sambil bersiul, ia pun membereskan peralatan makan Sasuke, benar-benar berniat pulang kali ini.

.

.

Pukul 5 sore, taman tempat Naruto biasa menjajakan es krim tetap sepi pengunjung. Tapi hari ini Naruto tak merasa bosan. Ia menunggu-nunggu kehadiran seorang bocah berambut hitam yang kemarin berjanji akan datang lagi hari ini. Entah kenapa, memikirkan sang bocah yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya itu membuat hatinya gembira.

Naruto yang sedang bersiul senang sambil mengelap meja-meja kecilnya, tiba-tiba mendengar suara langkah-langkah kecil. Kontan Naruto langsung menoleh, dan mendapati sosok bocah berambut hitam sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah menunduk.

"Hei Teme, rupanya kau bisa menepati janji ya," ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menatap tanah.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto heran saat mendapati tingkah aneh Sasuke. Ia pun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan sang bocah, lalu menatap kepala hitam Sasuke dengan mata biru safirnya.

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi kedai mini Naruto. Wajahnya datar, tak tampak ada ekspresi di sana. Naruto bertambah bingung akan hal ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk duduk di hadapan Sasuke dan bertanya untuk membuatnya tidak penasaran lagi.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"…"

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"…"

"…Kau aneh, Teme," ucap Naruto setelah hening sejenak. Kini pemuda pirang itu tengah melipat tangan di depan dada sambil menatap Sasuke kesal, sementara anak yang ditatap hanya balik memandang safir itu tanpa ekspresi.

"…Aku mau es krim," gumam Sasuke pelan. Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit bingung. Karena takut salah dengar, ia pun kembali bertanya, "Maaf, bisa kau ulangi permintaanmu?"

"…Aku mau es krim, dan kali ini aku membawa uangku sendiri," ucap Sasuke—agak mengeraskan suaranya kini. Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah lagi—tampak semburat _pink_ tipis muncul di pipi putihnya. Naruto tersenyum. _'Kalau mau es krim 'kan tak perlu bersikap seaneh itu,'_ batin si pemuda pirang dalam hati, agaknya sedikit heran dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Oh, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, Tuan Muda, saya akan segera menyiapkan pesanan anda," ujar Naruto sambil berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya hormat, lalu mengeluarkan cengiran lebar. Ia pun melenggang masuk ke dalam van, menyiapkan menu yang sama dengan yang dinikmati oleh Sasuke kemarin.

Tak lama Sasuke menunggu, pesanannya pun tiba. Semangkuk es krim berwarna coklat muda kini tersaji di hadapannya. Setelah meletakkan pesanan Sasuke, kini Naruto sudah kembali mendudukkan dirinya di tempat ia duduk tadi.

Naruto asyik memperhatikan Sasuke yang dengan lahap memakan es krim buatannya. Menyenangkan rasanya melihat hasil karya kita bisa membuat orang lain bahagia, dan itulah yang dialami Naruto saat ini.

"Aku sudah selesai," gumam Sasuke setelah meletakkan sendok es krimnya. Mangkuk es krim Sasuke telah kosong, tapi Naruto masih saja asyik melamun sambil menatap mangkuk es krim tersebut, membuat sang bocah mengangkat alis heran.

"Hei Dobe, kau kenapa? Kerasukan?" tanya Sasuke tidak sopan. Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunan tidak jelasnya tersadar, lalu menatap sang bocah dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kau ini kurang ajar sekali, Teme. Bukankah sudah kubilang kau harus memanggilku 'Nii-chan'?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dobe-niichan."

"Namaku bukan 'Dobe', Teme!"

"Dan namaku juga bukan 'Teme', Dobe-nii."

"Baiklah, panggil aku Naruto-niichan, dan aku akan memanggilmu… Oh ya, siapa namamu, Teme?"

"Sasuke."

"Oh, kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Tem—maksudku Sasuke, lalu kau akan memanggilku…—"

"Dobe-niichan," potong Sasuke tanpa intonasi, membuat Naruto naik darah. "Panggil aku Naru-nii, baka!" serunya tidak terima. Tapi Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan.

"Berapa harga es krim tadi?" tanya Sasuke acuh, tak memperdebatkan hal sepele tadi. Naruto yang masih sedikit kesal, menjawab dengan sedikit sebal. "Tak perlu bayar, aku tak butuh uang dari anak kecil sepertimu."

"Kapan kau akan kaya kalau kau selalu seperti itu, Dobe-niichan?"

"Biarkan saja, Sasu-teme, toh aku tidak butuh uang."

"…Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa cepat sekali, Teme?" cegahnya sambil menatap Sasuke yang tengah berdiri.

"Aku harus pulang tepat waktu," jawab Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Naruto yang tak bisa mencegah kepergian sang bocah, hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Namun saat jarak mereka hanya 4 meter jauhnya, si bocah berhenti.

"…Terimakasih, besok aku akan datang lagi… Naruto-niichan," ucap Sasuke pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto. Merasa malu, Sasuke pun mempercepat langkahnya dan sosoknya segera menghilang saat ia keluar dari area taman tersebut.

"…Dasar bocah aneh," gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya ia pun kembali melakukan hal yang sama dengan kemarin; membereskan peralatan makan Sasuke sambil bersiul senang, berniat pulang ke rumah kali ini.

.

.

Esok harinya, Sasuke datang lagi. Dan esoknya lagi, dan esoknya lagi. Tanpa Naruto dan Sasuke sadari, mereka sudah sangat terikat satu sama lain. Meski setiap sore hanya diisi dengan adu mulut heboh tanpa henti, tapi mereka merasa nyaman dengan kebersamaan mereka.

Tak setiap hari mereka bertengkar, tentu saja. Meski Sasuke adalah anak yang tertutup, namun terkadang ia mau berbagi cerita tentang kehidupannya kepada Naruto, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Karena hal inilah, tanpa disadari ikatan mereka semakin tak terpisahkan, semakin hari semakin kuat dan kokoh.

Di satu meja, mereka akan saling bertukar kisah. Di satu meja, mereka akan saling beradu mulut. Di satu meja, mereka akan tertawa riang bersama. Terkadang, mereka berbagi es krim di satu mangkuk yang sama. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, tumbuh perasaan terlarang di hati mereka masing-masing, siap berbunga dan membuat kisah mereka makin bahagia.

Hari ini, seperti biasa, Naruto sedang duduk santai di dalam kedai mininya, menanti seorang bocah pelanggan setianya yang selalu datang setiap pukul 5 sore. Dan saat jarum di jam tangan Naruto menunjukkan tepat pukul 5 sore, sesosok bocah berambut _raven_ muncul dan berjalan menuju ke kedai mini milik Naruto.

"Hoi, Teme!" teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya girang. Sasuke sampai di salah satu kursi, lalu si pria pirang segera keluar dari mobilnya dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hari ini masih es krim kopi?" tanya Naruto sambil nyengir. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai balasannya. Terkejut, Naruto memegang dahi sang bocah dengan telapak tangannya—memeriksa suhu tubuh Sasuke. Mungkin saja Sasuke sedang demam, dan hal itu membuatnya bersikap aneh.

"Hm… Tidak panas… Lalu kenapa kau bersikap aneh, Teme?"

"…Niichan… Aku…"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Aku… akan pindah besok…"

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Author's note:**

HAPPY NARUSASU DAY! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! XDD *lompat-lompat girang*

Well, ehm, this is my first N.S fanfic. Maaf kalo jelek, saia masih pemula di bidang N.S… m(_._)m

Oh ya, ini cuma two-shot kok. Chapter dua saia usahakan apdet nanti malam. :3

Maaf ceritanya gaje gila, kaga nyambung pulak. Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa kemampuan menulis saia menghilang entah ke mana… ToT *curcol*

Kritik, saran, serta flame un-gaje yang baik dan benar selalu diterima... :)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


	2. Chapter 2: Farewell? I Don't Think So

=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**IT STARTED WITH AN ICE CREAM**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

IT STARTED WITH AN ICE CREAM © Uchiha Nata-chan

**Pairing:**

NaruchibiSasu and NaruSasu.

**Genre:**

Romance/General

**Rated:**

Untuk chapter ini, sudah masuk T.

**Warnings:**

Shounen-Ai, _Shouta, Pedofilia_ (mungkin?), Alternate Universe, dan sedikit OOC, saia rasa. Judul ngga nyambung sama cerita (maafkan kebodohan saia dalam menentukan judul), juga kegajean alur dan jalan cerita yang di luar nalar.

My first N.S fanfic, dedicated to NaruSasu Day.

**See the warnings? I've told you before! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN DON'T READ IT!** It's my turn to unleash my imagination, okay..!

**ENJOY IT!**

.

**CHAPTER ****2 – Farewell? I Don't Think So**

.

"Eh? Pindah?" Naruto terkejut, sungguh berita yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Padahal ia sudah menganggap bocah di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang sangat spesial di dalam hidupnya, meski mereka baru saling mengenal 2 bulan lamanya.

"…Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan gumaman pelan, tak sanggup menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata biru Naruto. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kalau ia akan pindah tanggal 24 Oktober—tepatnya besok—sejak lama, namun ia tak sanggup mengatakannya pada si pemuda pirang yang sangat ia sayangi tersebut. Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, waktu terus berlalu dan besok ia harus segera pergi. Inilah resiko yang harus ditanggungnya karena takut mengucapkan perpisahan; rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat kepada Naruto.

"...Ke mana kau akan pindah? Dengan siapa?"

"...Aniki disuruh mengelola perusahaan yang ada di Iwa, dan dia mengajakku tinggal bersamanya... Menurutnya, itu lebih baik daripada aku harus tinggal di Konoha bersama Otou-san yang jarang pulang ke rumah."

"..."

"..."

"...Ah, ya sudahlah, tak apa-apa. Kapan-kapan kalau kau liburan kemari 'kan kita bisa bertemu lagi," ucap Naruto setelah hening sejenak. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke segera menegakkan kepalanya dan menyelidiki air muka sang pemuda pirang.

Benar dugaan Sasuke, Naruto sedang memajang sebuah senyum yang—sangat—dipaksakan, sangat berbeda dengan cengiran hangatnya yang biasa. Hal ini pun mau tak mau membuat Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah, juga kesal, karena Naruto lebih memilih untuk tidak meluapkan kekesalannya pada Sasuke.

"...Maaf..."

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Semuanya sudah terlanjur, kau akan pergi besok... Sudahlah, lupakan saja! Hari ini kau ingin es krim apa? Tak usah bayar, makanlah sepuasnya!" seru Naruto pura-pura ceria. Sasuke tak menjawab, ia pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"...Aku mau pulang saja. Selamat tinggal, Dobe-niichan," sahut Sasuke—suaranya sedikit terdengar kesal. Ia pun langsung berdiri, lalu berlari tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang memanggil-manggilnya.

"Sasuke! Hei! Sial, kenapa larinya cepat sekali?" ucap Naruto putus asa. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengejar sang bocah yang kini sudah keluar dari area taman. Tak digubrisnya kedai yang masih belum dibereskan—toh itu hanya sebuah mobil van yang tak seberapa baginya.

Setelah keluar dari area taman, Sasuke terus berlari tanpa arah. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Naruto yang semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Menutup mata dan telinganya, Sasuke berlari tak tahu arah. Terdengar klakson memekakkan telinga, dan ia pun berhenti berlari lalu membuka matanya. Ternyata ia sudah berada di tengah jalan, dan sebuah mobil sedan tengah meluncur ke arahnya sambil membunyikan klakson tanpa henti.

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya kaku, tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Ia hanya bisa menatap mobil itu, pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi meneriakkan namanya, lalu ia terdorong ke trotoar oleh entah siapa.

Sasuke tersungkur di trotoar, ia selamat dan hanya menderita luka kecil. Segera ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mobil yang mengeluarkan suara decit mengerikan tadi. Tampak sesosok pemuda berambut pirang tergeletak di jalan, kepalanya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Sasuke tersentak. Ia segera berlari menghampiri pemuda yang ternyata adalah Naruto tersebut.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Bangun! Naruto-niichan!"

.

.

Sesosok pria paruh baya berambut kuning keemasan bersama wanita cantik berumur dan berambut merah tengah berlari dengan panik di antara keramaian rumah sakit Konoha. Mereka berlari ke arah meja resepsionis, hendak menanyakan keberadaan orang yang mereka cari sejak tadi.

"Maaf, apa ada pasien yang bernama Namikaze Naruto? Dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan sore ini," tanya sang pria berambut kuning terburu-buru, sementara wanita yang kelihatannya adalah istrinya menatap sang resepsionis dengan cemas.

"Ya, ada. Beliau masih berada di ruang gawat darurat. Lurus saja, lalu belok kiri," jawab sang resepsionis ramah. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, sepasang suami istri tersebut segera berlari ke arah yang diberitahukan oleh sang resepsionis.

Saat tengah berjalan, secara tidak sengaja sang suami menabrak seorang pria berambut hitam dan berbadan tegap. Saat ingin mengucapkan kata maaf, suami istri tersebut terkejut saat mengetahui siapa orang yang telah ditabraknya—dan siapa pemuda yang berdiri di belakang sang pria.

"Fugaku? Itachi?" ucap suami istri tersebut bersamaan—dari nada suaranya, jelas mereka sangat terkejut dengan pertemuan ini. Sudah lama mereka tak melihat sahabat lama mereka serta anaknya yang sekarang sudah dewasa.

"Minato? Kushina?" ucap sang pria yang dipanggil Fugaku. Anaknya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan dikuncir, berhenti berlari saat mendapati sang ayah terpaku menatap dua orang yang tampak tak asing di ingatannya. "Ah! Minato-jisan! Kushina-basan!" serunya setelah berhasil mengingat siapa mereka sebenarnya.

"Itachi, apa yang sedang kau dan ayahmu lakukan di sini?" tanya Kushina heran. Sejenak, mereka melupakan tujuan mereka datang ke rumah sakit itu.

"Kushina-basan tahu adik laki-lakiku, Sasuke? Kami diberi kabar kalau dia terlibat kecelakaan lalu lintas," jawab Itachi buru-buru. Sang ayah yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya berdiam diri dan tak membuka mulut sama sekali.

"Sasuke? Adikmu? Oh, Fugaku pernah menceritakannya padaku dulu. Lalu sekarang Sasuke ada di mana?" kali ini Minato yang bertanya. "Resepsionis bilang, Sasuke sedang berada di ruang gawat darurat, jadi kami ingin pergi ke sana sekarang," jawab Itachi seadanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari bersama! Kebetulan kami juga baru dapat kabar bahwa Naruto sekarang sedang berada di ruang gawat darurat karena tertabrak mobil," sahut Kushina—teringat akan tujuannya semula. Itachi dan Fugaku hanya mengangguk, lalu mereka berempat berjalan beriringan menuju ke ruangan gawat darurat.

.

.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali, Naruto ternyata kenal dengan Sasuke-chan," ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke. Saat ini, Fugaku, Itachi, Minato, serta Kushina, tengah berada di ruang gawat darurat tempat Naruto dirawat. Mereka sedang mengelilingi sebuah ranjang sederhana tempat Naruto sekarang sedang terbaring, dengan Sasuke yang duduk di tepi ranjang tersebut.

Naruto tampak sehat—ia masih bisa nyengir saat Minato dan Fugaku menatapnya tajam. Kepalanya memang diperban dan luka di sekujur tubuhnya lumayan banyak, namun selebihnya ia tampak baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menderita luka kecil di lututnya, namun luka itu sudah diobati dengan baik oleh salah seorang perawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Ya, aku tak tahu kalau kalian saling mengenal, Naruto," tanggap Itachi sambil ikut tersenyum saat melihat cengiran khas Naruto. Sudah lama ia tak melihat teman sepermainannya itu, dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu karena insiden kecil di luar dugaan ini.

"Tadi aku menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke, _lho_," ucap Naruto bangga—dan mendapat hadiah jitakan dari sang ayah, Minato.

"Jangan pernah kau bersikap bodoh seperti itu lagi! Kau tahu betapa cemasnya kami saat mendapat kabar kalau kau kecelakaan?" seru Minato meluapkan kekesalannya. Naruto pun hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran miliknya.

"Otou-san tenang saja, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja," ujar Naruto berusaha menenangkan sang ayah. Lalu ia menepuk kepala Sasuke yang berada cukup dekat dengannya, "Lagipula aku harus melindungi bocah bodoh ini."

Sasuke hanya menunduk, ia masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa Naruto—orang yang paling disayanginya. "Omong-omong, kenapa kalian bisa saling kenal?" tanya Minato yang baru sadar akan fakta bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto tampak akrab. Naruto tak menjawab, ia hanya mengelus kepala hitam Sasuke dengan sayang.

"..." tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, membuat elusan tangan _tan_ Naruto di kepalanya terlepas. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah ayahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Otou-san, aku... Aku menyukai Naruto-niichan, dan kelak, aku ingin menikah dengannya."

.

.

_**Lima belas tahun kemudian...**_

.

Iwa, kota yang memang tak pernah mati. Sinar lampu di gedung-gedung tinggi, lampu jalanan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, juga kendaraan yang berlalu lalang tanpa henti. Sungguh kota yang super sibuk.

Anehnya, suasana kota ini memberi keuntungan tersendiri bagi seorang pria berambut _raven_ yang sedang berdiri di balkon apartemennya. Pasalnya, ia bisa menikmati pemandangan malam yang indah, karena berbagai lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip itu tampak seperti ribuan bintang jika dilihat dari apartemen elitnya.

"Indah...," gumam Sasuke—nama pria itu—sambil menatap kerlap-kerlip lampu yang terlihat kecil dari tempatnya berdiri. Rambut hitamnya berkibar ditiup angin malam, membuat wajah tenangnya terlihat semakin tampan.

Uchiha Sasuke, 21 tahun. Keturunan keluarga Uchiha, yang kekayaannya sudah tersebar di seluruh dunia. Saat ia berusia 20 tahun, Sasuke telah lulus kuliah bisnis dengan sukses dan langsung diberi sebuah cabang Sharingan Inc. oleh sang ayah, yang terletak di kota Iwa.

Kini sudah kurang lebih setahun ia mengurus Taka Corp, 'anak'dari Sharingan Inc. tersebut. Dan sudah selama itulah, kebiasaan Sasuke menatap pemandangan malam melalui balkon apartemennya ini berlangsung.

Mata kelam Sasuke masih belum puas memandangi keindahan malam di depan matanya. Kepenatan yang dihadapinya di kantor setiap hari memang selalu berkurang jika ia sudah berdiri di balkon ini, memandangi pemandangan yang seolah tak pernah berhenti membuatnya terpesona.

Meski kepenatannya berkurang, tapi kepenatan itu tak pernah benar-benar hilang, sampai—

"Hei Teme, kau mau memandangi keadaan di luar sana sampai kapan?"

—Sampai ia mendapatkan pelukan dari pria yang memeluknya saat ini. Ya, semua kejengkelan Sasuke, semua rasa lelah dan letih yang dialaminya sejak pagi akan menguap entah ke mana, tatkala ia mendapat dekapan hangat dari arah belakang oleh kekasihnya.

"Hn, Dobe," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia mengendurkan ikatan dasi yang melilit lehernya sejak tadi, sama sekali tak merasa risih dengan keberadaan sang kekasih. Setelah melepaskan dasinya, ia menggenggam tangan _tan_ yang melilit pinggangnya. Sungguh kehangatan yang sangat disukai oleh Sasuke, bahkan sejak ia masih berumur 6 tahun.

"Teme~ Bisakah kau berhenti menjawab pertanyaanku dengan 'hn'? Mengartikannya itu hal yang sulit, kau tahu," gerutu Naruto—pria pirang yang sedang memeluk Sasuke tersebut. Ia hanya menyamankan diri dalam kehangatan pria yang sedang dipeluknya. Kehangatan yang memabukkannya, bahkan sejak ia berumur 19 tahun.

Namikaze Naruto, 34 tahun. Pewaris Rasengan Inc., sebuah perusahaan tersohor yang tak kalah besarnya dengan Sharingan Inc. milik keluarga Uchiha. Di usianya yang sudah kepala tiga, Naruto sudah dipercaya sebagai wakil direktur perusahaan milik kakeknya tersebut, sementara jabatan direktur masih berada dalam genggaman sang ayah, Namikaze Minato.

Naruto yang tak mendapat tanggapan dari protesnya tadi, mulai menggerakkan kepalanya menuju ceruk leher kekasihnya, hendak menikmati aroma kafein dan _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Hei Dobe, hentikan," ucap Sasuke sambil bergerak tidak nyaman di dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Bukannya ia tak suka, hanya saja ia masih ingin sadar sesadar-sadarnya, agar ia tak terperangkap di ranjang lagi nanti malam. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Mmm... Biarkan aku seperti ini dulu, aku rindu aromamu...," sahut Naruto—yang kini sudah asyik mengecup leher Sasuke, membuat pria di pelukannya itu menahan erangan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Che, hentikan, Dobe, ugh...," gumam Sasuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—berharap cara itu berhasil untuk membuat Naruto pergi dari lehernya. Dan sepertinya cara itu berhasil, karena Naruto sudah mengangkat kepala pirangnya dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sasuke.

Lama mereka berada dalam keheningan yang menenangkan itu, sampai Naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka, "Hei, Teme, kau ingat hari ini tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal 23 Oktober, kenapa?" balas Sasuke yang tengah memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin dan juga napas Naruto yang mengenai pipinya.

"Apa kau tahu hari ini ada perayaan apa?"

"Hn?"

"Hari ini... hari saat kau 'melamar'ku di depan orang tua kita, Sasu-chan," Naruto menjawab pertanyaan tersirat Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

"…Benar-benar kenangan yang memalukan, aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal di luar nalar seperti itu," gumam Sasuke sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu itu. Ia masih ingat benar, wajah terkejut semua orang yang ada di sana saat ia 'melamar' Naruto. Juga pertengkaran antara ia dan ayahnya, serta Naruto yang tiba-tiba membelanya, mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukai Sasuke.

Dan tentu saja Sasuke juga masih ingat, hubungan mereka yang sangat aneh itu akhirnya disetujui, dengan syarat bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto tak boleh bertemu sampai si bocah—yang saat itu baru duduk di kelas 1 SD—lulus kuliah.

"Hm… Itu kenangan yang manis… Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum setiap mengingatnya…," balas Naruto sambil mengecup pipi Sasuke sekilas. Di otaknya kini ingatan hari itu kembali muncul, hari di mana hubungan antara seorang pemuda berusia 19 tahun dengan seorang bocah berumur 6 tahun diresmikan. Memang sebuah hubungan aneh yang tak masuk akal.

"Cih, karena kelakuan bodohku itu kita jadi terpisah selama 14 tahun," nada suara Sasuke sedikit terdengar kesal. Jelas, tak bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kau sayangi selama 14 tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Sasuke memang menghadapi banyak cobaan. Sering ia ingin menyerah, namun hatinya tak mengizinkan hal itu. Dan usahanya untuk lulus kuliah secepatnya berbuah manis—ayahnya sangat bangga padanya yang lulus kuliah bisnis dengan nilai tertinggi di usia 20 tahun. Sang kakak saja lulus kuliah di usia 21 tahun.

"Tak apa-apa… Yang penting, sekarang semuanya sudah lewat 'kan? Orang tua kita tak bisa membantah lagi saat ia melihatmu dan juga aku yang berusaha keras menepati janji kita berdua…"

"…Hn."

"…"

"...Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak tahu, kenapa kau pernah bekerja sebagai penjual es krim, padahal kau itu calon pewaris Namikaze Corp.," ucap Sasuke pelan. Memori usia 6 tahunnya kembali berputar di kepalanya, membuat bibirnya mengembangkan satu senyum kecil.

"Saat itu aku baru lulus kuliah, Teme, dan bukannya diberi anak perusahaan, aku malah disuruh menjual es krim oleh si Ero-sannin itu. Katanya aku harus merasakan susahnya mendapatkan uang sedikit demi sedikit."

Ya, Naruto memang lulus kuliah di usia 19 tahun, dan ia langsung diberi sebuah mobil van lalu disuruh menjajakan es krim. Ia memang tak mengerti jalan pikiran sang kakek, tapi ia bersyukur dengan semua ini. Kenapa? Karena ia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya—yang kini sedang berada dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Kau lulus kuliah di usia 19 tahun? Aku tak percaya."

"Heh, Teme! Aku ini jenius, kau tahu? Kau saja yang sering memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Dobe'! Aku 'kan memang lebih pintar darimu."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Hn."

Naruto tak menjawab lagi, ia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Sasuke. Mengecupnya pelan dan menggoda, membuat Sasuke harus kembali menahan erangannya dengan susah payah.

Sudah banyak kejadian yang mereka lalui sejak 15 tahun ini. Dan itu semua berawal dari kejadian bodoh di sore hari yang tenang, antara sang bocah dengan si penjual es krim. Kejadian bodoh, yang mengikat benang merah antara anak berumur 6 tahun dengan seorang pemuda berumur 19 tahun, membuat mereka tak tepisahkan untuk selamanya.

"…Kau sudah selesai memandangi lampu-lampu itu? Kalau sudah, ayo kita merayakan malam spesial ini… Sudah seminggu aku tak mendengar eranganmu yang menggoda itu."

"…Dobe."

**~THE END~**

**Author's note:**

Chapter 2 status: FINISHED.

Iya iya, saia emang suka ngaret, mana hasilnya ngga maksimal. Maaf, saia ngga bisa menulis dengan baik. 'Kan udah saia bilang, kemampuan menulis saia menghilang entah ke mana… *ngeles* *ditendang*

Dengan fanfic ini, saia mengumumkan kalo saia akan keluar sebentar dari dunia FFn. Bukan pergi sepenuhnya, mungkin saia akan 'mampir' setiap bulan untuk 'melihat-lihat'. Tapi yang jelas, mungkin saia tak akan menulis fanfic lagi sampai saia merasa kalau saia sanggup.

Saia minta maaf untuk reviewers dan juga readers yang menagih dan menunggu apdetan fic saia. Bukannya saia tak mau melanjutkan, hanya saja… Saia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukannya.

Sekali lagi, MAAF, karena saia telat mem-publish chapter 2 ini, dan MAAF, karena saia akan keluar untuk sementara dari dunia per-fanfic-an.

At last, HAPPY NYAPPY NARUSASU DAY! \(^O^)/

Kritik, saran, serta flame un-gaje yang baik dan benar selalu diterima... :)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
